


The Trials and Tribulations of Dean Winchester

by ShippinAintEasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Big Gay Love Story, Chuck is God, Eventual Happy Ending, Fallen Castiel, Fluff and Smut, Gates of Hell, Human Castiel, M/M, Mild Smut, Protective Dean Winchester, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippinAintEasy/pseuds/ShippinAintEasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester worked a boring job, helping to pay for his brother's college. His mundane life seemed unfulfilled, that is until he met Castiel, an angel that needed his assistance to lock the gates of Hell forever. <br/>When Dean begins to question the reasoning behind this mission, Castiel listens, and soon is unsure if the mission is one from God or from the Archangels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day in the Life

Dean Winchester. A strong name. A name that John and Mary hoped would take him far. With a name like Dean Winchester, there were so many things that he could be; so many ways that he could make his parents proud. So many expectations in front of him, yet he sat there, in his small cubicle filing reports and completing tasks assigned to him. He was nothing important to the world. He was just another man.  
After his mother’s death, his father found his grief faded around the bottom of a bottle. Dean was left home, raising little Sammy. John lost his job. The bills started piling up, the cabinets fell empty. His unemployment checks went to buy more booze. When Dean was old enough, or when he looked old enough, he started doing jobs so Sammy could eat. When he turned 18, he didn’t run off to college to become the next president. He didn’t run off to Hollywood to become a brilliant actor. He stayed at home, working to provide for him and Sammy. This life now, this is not what Dean Winchester was meant to do with his life. Dean Winchester is a strong name, and he believed he would never live up to his name’s expectations.  
He was meant for so much more, but right now, his purpose is helping Sammy. College is expensive, especially law school. The scholarships helped, but Dean wanted Sammy to have a normal college life. He wanted to make sure that Sammy wasn’t worried about food, or going out, or anything else because there wasn’t any money, so he paid all the expenses. He worked his ass off to make sure that Sammy had the good life. Dean had a small apartment with just the necessities.  
There was nothing special about the job. He was just another person working his ass off to ensure the higher ups had sufficient bonuses. Dean didn’t get too close to other coworkers. He used to, but they always moved on; better positions, better jobs elsewhere. He was stuck working there for life. He would occasionally meet up with random coworkers on the weekend, get some drinks, sleep together, and then just casually nod at each other when they passed in the halls.  
One day, he noticed a new guy. He typically bunked with women, but he didn’t discriminate. Whoever could get him off was fair game in his eyes. Dean liked to scope out the newbies. If they were interested, he would complete his ritual. This guy was different. He would never go for Dean’s advances. He seemed uptight, always wearing a suit and a tan trench coat. Always. He never saw a smile on this guy’s face. This one felt like a challenge, one to help pass the time. He’d wink at the guy every so often. It never really went past that, but Dean would figure it out. He always did.  
Dean kept one guilty pleasure to himself. Every Thursday on his lunch break, he would go to the coffee shop down the street, buy a large coffee and a slice of apple pie. He was the one thing he looked forward to each week.  
*  
It was a Thursday when things changed for him, when his life would begin to hold meaning, when he would finally live up to the strong name.  
He sat inside the coffee shop, eating his apple pie in peace. The door would chime as patrons walked in. Dean would sit in the corner and watch them as they entered. The man without a smile from work walked in. He was wearing a loosened tie that was blue, like his eyes. His hair was dark and his stare was darker. Dean could not help but stare as he walked through the shop. “I like my coffee like I like my men, tall, dark and mysterious” Dean chuckled to himself then looked back down at his pie. When he looked back up, the man was standing over him. Dean choked down the bite he had just taken.  
“Um. Can I help you?” Dean said, raising an eyebrow angrily in this man’s direction.  
“I’m sorry – I was in here last week. I’m the one that scratched your ‘baby’, in the parking lot.”  
“Yeah, thanks for that.”  
“It was an honest mistake and I fully intend to correct that error.”  
“Well, cowboy. You’re lucky that it was just a surface scratch. I was able to buff it out.”  
“What do I owe you for it?”  
“Nothing, man. Just be more careful in the future.” Dean takes a final sip of his coffee and begins to stand up.  
“I feel like I should make this up to you. I could tell that your car means a lot to you. Can I buy you some coffee?”  
“No thanks. I just finished.”  
“Maybe next week? Maybe a beer later?”  
“You know what? Just promise me that next time you’ll be more careful, and we’ll call it even.” Dean walks past him and towards the front door. The man follows him.  
“Honestly. I feel like I owe you more. Anything, you name it.” Dean turns around and faces the man.  
“What’s your name, buttercup?”  
“No, it’s not buttercup. My name is Castiel.”  
“Alright, Castiel. Tell you what. There’s a bar not far from here, Harvelle’s Roadhouse. You know of it?”  
“Yes. I have heard of this place.”  
“Meet me there tomorrow. 8 pm. You can buy me a much-needed beer and we’ll call it even.”  
“Great. I will see you tomorrow at 8 pm.” Dean smiled as he hopped into his car. This wasn’t even a challenge, not like he thought it would be.  
That night, he sat in his apartment watching old Star Trek episodes. His mind kept drifting back Castiel. The scratch on Baby was insignificant, but this man insisted on paying Dean back. Dean couldn’t figure out why. Maybe he was just really nice. He seemed a little out of the loop. Maybe he had to go home and research what to do in that situation. Dean laughed a little at that thought. The guy did seem like a giant baby in a trench coat. Dean thought there was nothing wrong with the trench coat. It was a kind of cute, but he would much rather wear his leather jacket.  
The next night, Castiel waited patiently at the Roadhouse, grabbing a booth in the corner. A petite blonde waitress walked over to where Castiel was sitting. Her nametag read “Jo”.  
“Can I help you? Get you anything to drink?” She asked him. He looked up at her.  
“No, thank you. I’m waiting for someone. I believe that he will require refreshments once he arrives.”  
“Oh, he. Does he frequent here? Maybe I know him. What’s his name?”  
“I am unsure. He is tall. Leather jacket. Dark blonde. Green eyes.”  
“Dean Winchester. I’d know that description anywhere. Are you here for a date?” Jo scoffed.  
“I do not believe that this meeting has romantic intentions, although, I would not deny that there is a physical attraction on my part. This is more of a business meeting.”  
“Ah. Well, I know Dean pretty well, and I would say that you have a chance of it going both ways, if you know what I mean.” Jo winked at Castiel. “I will send him your way if I see him.”  
Jo walked back to the bar. Castiel sat in the corner and looked at his watch. It was 8:30 pm. He sat in the booth at watched the people in the bar. Time passed slowly while he waited. He glanced at his watch every couple of minutes, wondering when Dean Winchester would arrive.  
It was well after 9 before Dean walked into the place. He had to keep him waiting, wanting it. Jo met him at the door.  
“Hey Jo-jo. How’s my favorite waitress?”  
“I’m pissed at you Dean. You invite a guy on a date and leave him hanging for well over an hour?” Jo points to the corner booth where Castiel is looking at his watch again.  
“Ah, man. I didn’t think he would really come.”  
“Why did you invite him here?”  
“He scratched Baby and wanted to make it up to me by buying me a beer.”  
“He scratched Baby and he lived to see another day?”  
“Look at him. He is like a giant child. I couldn’t beat up that face.” Dean winked.  
“Well, if you play your cards right, you might be able to take him home tonight.” Jo winked. “He said that he could ‘not deny a physical attraction on his part’. Go get him, Dean-o”.  
Dean walked over to Castiel’s booth. This was going to be easier than he thought. Castiel looked up him with his sad blue eyes suddenly radiating sunshine.  
“Hey, Cas. Sorry I’m late. I got caught up at work, then had to go and change into more comfortable clothes, fix my hair. You know the deal.”  
“It is understandable, Dean. I would suggest that we exchange phone numbers before another interaction to ensure that we are both fully aware of your delay.”  
“Did you just ask for my number, Cas?” Dean winked at him, then put 2 fingers in the air and pointed at the table, signaling Jo to bring them some beers.  
“I apologize. Was that an incorrect thing to do?”  
“You’re fine, Cas.” Dean smirked. Jo approached the table with 2 beers.  
“Would you boys like some candles? Maybe a vase of flowers?”  
“Although, the lighting in here is dim, I do not require any additional illumination. I am unsure of what a vase of flowers would signify.” Dean and Jo laughed together. Jo set the beers on the table, leaned into Dean’s ear and whispered ‘good luck with that one’ before walking away.  
“You’re an odd one, Cas.” Dean took a swig of his beer and looked up at Cas. “I've seen you around work. What do you do for the company? Lawyer? Manager?”  
“I cannot divulge that information at this time.” Cas picked up the beer, smelled it, and made a bitter face. He took a sip of it and placed it down.  
“Ah, government auditor. That makes sense. You seem a little tight.” Dean smiled at him.  
“Since we are fraternizing, may I ask you some more personal questions?” Dean raised an eyebrow as Castiel.  
“Sure thing, Cas. Ask away. I am an open book.”  
“Did you agree to meet me here with the intention of turning this into a romantic encounter?”  
“I wanted to let you pay me back, but if it came down to it, I probably wouldn't say no.”  
“I can assure you that there are no romantic intentions in my apology. I simply wished to ensure that there was no problem between us as I have seen your affection towards your vehicle.”  
“Well, that’s a bummer. Ya know, I’ve seen you around work. You kind of seem like you always have something on your mind. You should really relax a little more.”  
“I do not find a need for relaxation. That is a human trait.”  
“So, you’re not human? I guess you could be an alien.”  
“I am not an extra-terrestrial.”  
“You sure are a weird one, Cas, but I kind of like it.” They sat there, slowly sipping their beers in silence. Cas knew that he had to tell Dean or he could lose his opportunity.  
“I believe that you may be a person that will help me with a very important mission.”  
“Oh? Like what kind of mission?”  
“I cannot provide you with detailed information, but I can surmise that you are a very important person in this mission. We will need your assistance to help us defeat an evil far more powerful than anything that you have ever seen before.”  
“’We’? Who’s ‘we’?”  
“The angels.”  
“Ah, so you’re on a mission from God?” Dean chuckles.  
“Yes.” Dean stares at Castiel. He reaches over and moves Castiel’s beer away.  
“I think that you’ve had enough, buddy.”  
“I am a celestial being. The amount of alcohol that would be needed to inhibit my senses would be a quantity that you could comprehend.” Dean slowly pushed the beer back towards Cas. He took another chug. “I was unsure when I first saw you if you were, in fact, the chosen one, but now, I have no doubts.”  
“And what is it, exactly, that I am going to do for you?”  
“All will be revealed in time.” Dean finished his beer and begins to stand up.  
“Look, Cas. I appreciate the beer and the apology for Baby, but I’m going to head home now. Good luck with the mission.” Dean begins to walk away. Cas stands up and grabs his arm. “What the hell, Cas?”  
“I’m sorry if I was too straight forward, but I really need your assistance.”  
“Look, man. I work in a call center. I grew up without my mom and with a drunk ass dad. The only good thing that I’ve done in my life is raise my little brother. I’m not the droid you’re looking for.” Dean waves his hand in front of Castiel’s face and then continues to walk outside as Castiel follows him.  
“Trust me, Dean. You were meant for this task. And I cannot let you go until you agree to assist me.”  
“Agree to assist you? I don’t know anything about you. You can’t just waltz in like you’re so high and mighty, buy me a beer and then tell me I have to agree to assist you. That’s not how it works. Now, from my point of view, you’re just some weird guy with a creepy fetish and I’ll be damned if I’m going to do anything to assist you.” Cas put his hand on Dean’s shoulder.  
They were suddenly standing on top of the Empire State building. Dean looks around confused.  
“What the hell? Where the hell are we?”  
“I feel that this is the only way to show you that I am not a weird guy with a creepy fetish.” Dean looks around. He’s completely terrified and utterly amazed.  
“Well, you could’ve done that sooner, but I’m..uh…not comfortable being up this high. Mind if we take it to a more sea-level location?” Cas puts his hand on Dean’s shoulder again and they are back in the parking lot of the Roadhouse.  
“Now, do you agree to assist me?”  
“I’m honestly going to need more information and some time to think about it.”  
“How much time do you need?”  
“I don’t know, Cas. I’ve never had to make a life-altering decision before. Let me go home, sleep on it, and I will get back to you.” Dean opens the door to his car and hops in. Cas leans towards the driver’s window.  
“I will wait for you, Dean. When you have made your decision, just pray, I will come.” And with that, Cas is gone.


	2. Fortunate Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean confides in Sam about his encounter. Castiel asks if he has made a decision.

Dean sits at home on his couch with a beer in his hands. He takes a swig, picks up his cell phone and dials.  
“Hey, Sammy. Do you have some time to talk?”  
“Sure thing, Dean. What’s going on?”  
“I have no fucking idea.” Dean explains everything that happened to Sam, about the scratch on Baby to being on the top of the world.  
“Are you sure you’re not hallucinating?”  
“Pretty sure.”  
“So, this guy, this angel, or whatever, he honestly believes that you are some ‘chosen one’ to help do what exactly?”  
“I don’t know. I have no fucking idea. Like, who the fuck am I?”  
“Well, I say go for it. I just finished up my finals for the semester. I can come help you out if you want, just in case he really is just crazy.”  
“Thanks, Sammy, but I think I can handle this. How Jess, by the way?”  
“She’s good, man. We’re good…I’m serious, though. If you need anything, just give me a call and I will be right out there.”  
“Will do, Sammy.” Dean ends the call, takes another swig from his beer, and turns on the television.  
*  
He wakes up on the couch with Castiel standing over him.  
“What the hell, Cas? You can’t just enter someone’s home without their permission.”  
“I was hoping that you had time to think, or as your species says, ‘sleep on it’. We could really use your assistance Dean.”  
Dean looked at Castiel standing in front of him, his eyes the most amazing blue he had ever seen. Every part of him was perfect, and Dean still could not believe that this was happening to him.  
“Look, I would love to be your chosen one for whatever you, or God, want me to do, but I can’t. I have a job here. All that money is going to my brother, helping him get through school. I can’t just cut him off and not let him finish. He deserves that chance.”  
“You do not need to worry about finances. We can ensure that your financial obligations are covered.”  
“Seriously? I just say that I need money, and Bam! I have it?”  
“Money is not something that an angel needs to worry about, but we do have ways of adjusting the system, in case it is needed.”  
“So, other than money, what else can you get me?”  
“Anything that you need. You just say the word, and we will obtain it for you.”  
“Sweet. Do you have any pie?” Castiel disappears and reappears with a slice of pie. “You have got to be freaking kidding me.”  
“So, are you willing to assist us, Dean Winchester?” Dean takes a bite of the pie and melts.  
“If you can get me pie like this whenever I want it, you have got yourself a deal, angel.”  
“Although it is not a requirement, I understand that humans have a morning ritual that they must complete before exiting the premises. I would suggest that you do this quickly as we have a lot to discuss.”  
Dean nods in agreement and walks towards the bedroom. He undresses and hops in the shower. He leans against the wall, wondering if this is all a dream that is going to end soon. He hopes that he is who they are looking for, the chosen one, but he’s also human, and the one thing that he wants to do above all else, is to defile that angel.  
*  
They are in Dean’s car driving down the freeway, heading elsewhere. Dean doesn’t know where they are going, but he knows that Castiel knows.  
“I would not be difficult for me to simply take us to the location. It would take only moments to arrive.”  
“Yeah, well, I don’t know what kind of cancer your teleporting may cause, and I prefer the drive. Plus we have a lot to talk about and a lot of details to fill in, so this will give us time to do it, so start talking, hot stuff.”  
“There is a prophecy. It calls for an ‘end of times’ for humans.”  
“Well, that’s original. You steal that off a bad sci-fi movie?”  
“A what?”  
“Never mind. Continue.”  
“The prophecy states that there is a man that can stop the end of times. His blood holds the power to neutralize the evil that will bring on the end days.”  
“And, that’s me? Why not my brother?”  
“Your brother, while you may share the same genetic material, was not brought into this world the same way that you were. Your life is…precious…”  
“So, because I was born a certain way, I get to be the chosen one? I don’t think that my birth was all that original.”  
“The world aligned in such a way when you were born. Mixed with your bloodline. It was meant to be. You are the chosen one.”  
“And what exactly is this ‘chosen one’ supposed to do?”  
“All will be revealed in time.”  
Dean glanced over at Cas. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was scared. He sat silently in the driver’s seat, hoping the calming drive would ease his nerves.  
The sunlight faded into darkness; the bright glow of the setting sun soon replaced by the dull light of full moon. The shadows in the distance began playing tricks on his mind. The trees that lined the highway began to look like large creatures swooping towards the car to grab him. He knew that he needed to pull over and sleep. A motel on the side of the highway offered an inviting glow. He drove Baby into the parking lot.  
“Why are you stopping here?”  
“Because I need some sleep, Cas. And don’t give me any crap about ‘the mission’ or the fact that angels don’t sleep, or whatever. I’m going to get us a room, get some sleep and we can resume the mission tomorrow.”  
*


	3. Born to Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns about Demons and why he was the chosen one.

The lights inside the room flickered as Dean tossed his jacket onto a table before tossing himself onto the bed.   
“Sorry they only had a single bed room” he muffled through the pillow. Castiel sat down in a chair next to the bed.   
“I do not require sleep. I will sit here and watch over you as you rest.” Dean looked over at him sitting up straight in the chair.  
“Seriously, dude. That’s just creepy.” Dean stared into the angel’s blue eyes, “You could always come cuddle with me.” He smirked.  
“I am a celestial being.” Castiel said in a harsh voice. “I am here for the mission, and I do not ‘cuddle’. If you require sleep, then you can sleep, but I will watch over you.”  
Dean rolled over and closed his eyes.   
His sleep was scarce; his mind drifting between fighting monsters and the comforting stare of the angel’s blue eyes.   
He was awoken suddenly by a crash in the room. When he opened his eyes, he saw Castiel standing over a man dressed in black. The man looked like a normal person, maybe someone who broke into the room in an attempt to rob them. The man made eye contact with Dean. His eyes were completely black. Before Dean could react, Castiel placed his hand on the man’s head and a bright white light exploded through the man’s eyes face before his body collapsed on the ground, his orifices scarred with a black ash.   
“What the hell was that?” Dean yelled at Cas.   
“We need to leave, NOW!” Cas tossed Dean’s jacket at him and made his way towards the door. Dean jumped out of bed and followed him.   
*  
Dean is driving, looking at the rearview mirror every few seconds.   
“What the hell, man?”   
“A demon. They want to stop the mission.”  
“So, why not just zap us out of there?”  
“Your means of travel are more archaic. They may be watching the airways. We can’t take any chances.”  
“So, now we have demons after us?”  
“You, yes. You see, we had narrowed the chosen one down to 5 possibilities. We didn’t think that they had made it that far. We were informed that they only had half of the details – which would give them about 5 million possibilities. When the first 3 on our list had been taken out, we knew we had to act fast. We needed to make contact and keep you safe.”  
“What about the other one? You said there were 5, who would be the other one that’s still alive?”  
“We ruled her out before I made contact with you.”  
“How do you know that the other 3 weren’t the chosen one and you all just messed up?”  
“Because if they were the chosen one, an archangel would have intervened.”  
“So, where is this archangel now? Why are they not here saving my ass?”  
“It is not their duty. They are only seen when absolutely necessary.”  
“So, 3 guys died because some douchey angel decided that it wasn’t absolutely necessary? And you want me to help them?”  
“It is a lot to ask. We had to be absolutely sure that you were the chosen one before we made contact, as the ramifications of us acting too soon could have been catastrophic. I have been watching you for months. I would have handled any demons that may have attempted to take your life.”  
“So, what is it that I am supposed to do, exactly?”  
“Stop the apocalypse.”  
“And how exactly am I supposed to do that?”  
“Your blood…is…special. A single drop could solve the problem.”  
“So, why not just take a vial of my blood and call it a day.”  
“Because, there is more to it than that. There are different trials that you must go through before your blood can be used.”  
“Awesome. So, where are we headed?”  
“I believe you call it, Wyoming.” Dean shook his head in an ‘of course’ fashion. Wyoming was about another day’s drive from their location. Dean’s mind floated from thoughts of demons to thoughts of being alone with Castiel in a remote location. He bit his lip and looked over at Cas. He was staring straight forward, reviewing the landscape. He looked over at Dean, his blue eyes piercing his soul. There was a sudden twitch in his pants. His mind began to drift towards more thoughts of him and Castiel together.   
His phone began to ring. He looked at the phone. It was Sam.   
“Hey, Sammy. What’s going on?”  
“Not much, just wanted to see how you were doing.”  
“Not too bad. Just going for a drive.”  
“Where are you driving to? Are you with that guy?”  
“Yup. Heading out of state for a few days. Should be back soon.”  
“Is he sitting there with you?”  
“That’s affirmative.”  
“Do you need my help?”  
“Nah. I’m alright.”  
“You sure? Because I can come help you. He’s not kidnapping you or anything right?”  
“Sammy – I’m good. I’ll call you back later.”  
“I’m serious, Dean. If you need anything – call or text me and I will be there as soon as I can.”  
“Will do, Sammy.” Dean put the phone down. Castiel picked it up.  
“Have you talked to your brother about this mission?” Castiel demanded.   
“No man, I just told him that there was a crazy guy that wanted me to help him out.”  
“Are you absolutely sure of that? They may have been monitoring you. You cannot have any contact with your brother, otherwise, you might put him in harm’s way, or jeopardize this mission.”  
“Alright – no contact.”  
“You’re going to have to throw that phone away. I’m not sure how technologically advanced they are, but it would not surprise me if they have the capability of tracing your phone calls and your movements.” Castiel rolls the window down and tosses Dean’s phone out.   
“What the hell man? I could have just turned it off.”  
“We can’t risk them finding us, Dean.”   
“He’s my brother, Cas. He’s going to be worried if I don’t get back in contact with him.”   
“He will live. It is your life that I must protect right now.”  
“Then I quit. How do you know there isn’t some demon watching my brother right now? I’m not going to drive off into the sunset with you unless you can guarantee my brother’s safety.”  
Cas vanishes.   
“Typical.” Dean pulls off to the side of the road and gets out of his car. “Is this how it’s going to be?” He yelled towards the sky. “The second that I question you, you’re just going to run off? You’re just going to leave me on the side of the road? What the hell, Cas.” Dean turns around and Castiel is standing behind him.   
“An angel is watching over your brother. Can we please continue the mission?”  
Dean looks surprised. “Uh, thanks, Cas.” He gets back into the car.   
*  
The drive seems to take twice as long with his silent passenger. The last road trip he took, he drove Sammy to college. It was a fun trip, blasting classic rock through Baby’s speakers, giving Sammy advice on women and the importance of school. A kind of ‘last hoorah’ for him and his brother. The drive home was a lot like this trip. Quiet and lonely. Even with his passenger, Dean felt completely alone. The sun was slowly setting, and as they approached a hill, the sun began to fade between 2 large cliffs in front of them.   
“That’s it. That is where we are headed. The Devil’s Gate.”  
Dean pulled off to the side of the road.   
“So, what do I need to do when we get there? Are there going to be any monsters or demons?”  
“More than likely.” Cas leaned into the backseat and pulled a bag forward. He opened the bag and began to show Dean the contents. A flask with holy water, a bag of salt, and a dagger with an inscription along the blade.   
“What is this for? Can’t you just blow them up like before?”  
“It is precautionary. If a demon is going to come after you, I will try to protect you. In case I can’t, you will need to protect yourself. Now, repeat after me: Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare... Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis... Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt... Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.”  
“Yeah, I’m not going to remember that. You got that written down somewhere?”   
“Just use this” Castiel says as he hands Dean the knife. “Now, we will wait until night-fall before we go in. This will ensure that we are not seen.”   
“Well, then, I’m going to close my eyes and sleep for a few before we have to leave.” Dean flips his collar up and slouches down in his seat, closing his eyes.   
“You have one hour until I wake you. Do you need any cuddles, or can I view the perimeter?”  
“Oh, Cas, you care.” Dean’s head gently falls against the car door as he slumbers.   
*


	4. More Than a Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first trial.   
> Cas learns more about humanity.

The walk to Devil’s Gate is uneventful. A few wild animals scampered off in the distance, but nothing notable. Dean’s tired and hungry, and ready for the arrival, hoping to find a diner with some pie.   
But there was no diner. There was no pie. All that stood in front of them was a small shack. They made their way into the wooden structure.   
It was bare, raided long ago. In the center of the shack, there was a bow and a single arrow. Carved into the ground next to it were the words “Occidere bestiam, debes. Cavete autem ab Angelo extra gratiam”.  
“So, what’s the plan, Cas?”  
“Have you ever used a bow and arrow before?”  
“When I was like 10.”  
“Do you see this words carved here?”  
“Yeah, but I don’t know what they say.”  
“You must kill the beast.”  
“What beast?” There is a tremendous roar outside the shack that reverberates throughout its walls. The ground shakes with a great force, and Dean is knocked off his feet. “Oh, that beast. That’s good. Sounds like it’s, uh, pretty big. You with me angel boy? We can take it on together, especially if you can do the head exploding into light thing.”  
“I’m sorry, Dean, but this is your mission.” And with that Castiel has vanished.   
“Great. Just fucking great. Let me go ahead and slay the beast for you princess.” Dean grabs the bow and arrow off the floor and walks out of the shack. “This one little arrow should be enough, because I’M A MASTER FUCKING ARCHER!” Dean looks around for the beast and sees nothing. Nothing but mountains, a night sky, a giant eye in the hill up ahead. Dean is startled. He squints to ensure that his eyes are not deceiving him. That hill is not a hill. “HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KILL A MASSIVE MONSTER THAT IS THE SIZE OF A FUCKING MOUNTAIN WITH NOTHING BUT A KNIFE AND AN ARROW? WHAT THE HELL, CAS?”  
Dean begins walking over to the eyeball. He knows that he cannot defeat this creature, but if it’s his only way home to his little brother, he is damn sure going to try. He reaches in his pockets, looking for anything else that might help. He finds the flask of holy water. He figures what the hell, opens it up and dips the arrow into it. It’s worth a shot. When he is within range of the eyeball, he lines up the arrow and shoots. The arrow flies gently through the sky, arching gently, before making contact with the beast. The arrow disappears into the pupil. In an instant, the beast vaporizes.   
“That was way too easy.” Dean said as he lowered the bow. He turned to walk back towards the shack and Castiel is there.   
“You have completed your first trial.”   
“And where the hell did you go?”   
“I could not assist you in this task. This was up to you.”  
“Yeah, well, you could have given me some guidance. Isn’t that what you’re here for? What if I didn’t think to use the holy water? What if I missed?”  
“No, Dean. I am not here to provide guidance. I am here to ensure that you make it to each trial. What happens in the trial is up to you. I can merely watch.”  
“Look. If you want me to continue these little trials, you had better be willing to assist me. I don’t care what the rules are. It’s my trial, and if I require your assistance, then you are going to assist me. Got it.”  
“Dean. I don’t think that you understand what you need to do.”  
“That’s right. I don’t. Three days ago, I was working a dead-end job and spending my nights drinking beers. Today, I’m defeating monsters that look like mountains. I have no fucking idea what I need to do, and that is why I need you, Cas.”  
“I understand, Dean. I will do my best to assist you, but only you can complete the task.”  
“Fine. Now, can we please go get some pie?”  
*  
They sat in a booth at a diner; Dean eating a burger with a milkshake and Castiel sitting quietly across from him.   
“Dude. You have to try this milkshake. This is the most amazing thing I have ever had in my entire life.”  
“I do not require sustenance.”  
“I don’t care if you ‘do not require sustenance’, this is amazing. Will you please try a sip?”  
Dean pointed the straw towards Castiel. He leaned forward and took a sip.   
“That is…enjoyable.”  
“Enjoyable? This is fucking magnificent. This is heavenly.”  
“I actually find Heaven to be slightly blander.” Cas said as he took another sip. Dean laughed.   
“You’re actually starting to seem human, Cas.” Castiel’s cheeks turned pink. He had never been called human before.   
He could see why Dean would be the chosen one. He could make an angel understand why they were protecting these humans. Most angels deemed humans to be nothing to them, a mindless zoo, merely there for their entertainment. But Dean, he was full of these emotions, these expressions, and this good that Castiel could never know for himself.   
“Want a bite of my burger?” Dean offered.   
“No, thank you. I believe the milkshake was far more than enough for today. We should probably begin heading out soon. We have a long distance to go for the next trial.”  
“So, how many of these trials are there?”  
“30.”  
“30? Okay. And, at the end of these 30 trials, everything will be exactly as it is now?”  
“No. These trials, they are meant to lock the gates of Hell, forever. Demons will no longer be able to roam the earth. No evil will ever escape the pits of Hell again.”  
“That’s good, right? No more evil means world peace, right?”  
“We are unsure what the outcomes will be for humanity. All that we know is that Lucifer will no longer have a chance to return; the gates will be closed permanently.”  
“Hold on, if the gates are closed permanently, then what happens to the souls that are supposed to go to Hell?”  
“We believe that they will lay in wait.”  
“Like purgatory?”  
“Mm-hmm.”  
“But you don’t know. What if they don’t? What if they just stay here?”  
“That is a risk that we are willing to take to ensure that Lucifer remains locked beneath.”  
“Did you ever stop to consider what this will do for us if you are wrong?”  
Castiel sat quietly. He had not considered it. He did as he was told. A soldier for the Lord. He was ordered to protect Dean Winchester, to ensure that the trials were completed. Now, he wondered. What if the trials were completed? What if humanity had to fall to ensure the angels would be protected? Wasn’t their entire existence to ensure the protection of humanity? Now, they could be throwing humanity away just so they could live on.   
*  
Another night, another motel room. It was better than sleeping in the car, but it wasn’t home. They walked into the dusky room, smelling of stale smoke and moldy carpets. Two beds were against the wall, with an old box television directly across. A small bathroom was at the end of the room. Dean threw his jacket onto the bed, walked into the bathroom and shut the door.   
“Ya know, Cas” Dean yelled through the door, “We should really stop at a Laundromat before the next mission. These clothes are smelling a little ripe.”  
The water started and Castiel could hear Dean singing one of the songs that were on the radio earlier. His mind began to shift towards unpure thoughts of the chosen one, standing naked in the shower. Dean was still talking to him, but he couldn’t comprehend what he was saying. The thoughts overwhelmed him. He sat down on the bed, confused. Surely, it must be the work of a demon.   
“You there, Cas? What do you think?”  
“Yes, Dean.”   
“So, is that a yes to my question or a yes that you are there?” Castiel was confused. He didn’t hear the question, unless it was the one about the Laundromat.   
“Yes to your question.” The water shut off. A few moments later, Dean emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel.   
“So, you’re up for it.”  
“Do you need me to or are we going to do it together?” Cas assumed Dean’s naked body meant that he would need to go to the Laundromat for him. Dean walked closer to Castiel. Castiel was flustered as the water droplets on Dean’s body began making their way to the floor.   
“Have you ever done it before?”  
“No. This would be my first time. I do not require completing that task.”  
“Ah, celestial being. I guess I will need to help you out, then, but, it will be fun. Just like the milkshake.” Dean walked closer to him. Castiel could feel changes within his pants, something he had never felt before, and turned his head away, attempting to regain composure. Dean leaned forward to Cas and placed his hand on his face, pointing it back towards him. Castiel wanted to back away from him. He wanted to fly out of there and get back to Heaven, where he knew what was right and what was wrong, but a part of him wanted to stay. He looked towards Dean, their eyes meeting in an intense stare. Dean moved his face closer, their lips almost touching.   
Without another second passing, Castiel leaned forward and kissed him. Dean pulled him in closer, then, with his hands on Cas’ shoulders, pushed him gently onto the bed, keeping their lips connected. Dean straddled him, and began to remove the trench coat, while Castiel lifted his body up to ensure it could be removed. He then loosened the tie around his neck and moved his lips into position as he unbuttoned his shirt.   
“Dean…”  
“Cas…” Dean moaned as he pulled the shirt off of his arms. He rubbed himself against Castiel’s cock, rocking back and forth, while kissing down his neck and chest. When he made his way towards the belt, he kissed the lower part of Cas’ stomach while unfastening it. The pants began to lower, and he could see how hard Cas was. He placed his hand over him as Cas let out a moan.   
“Dean, stop. We can’t.” Cas panted. Dean moved back up to Cas’ mouth, keeping his hand on his dick.   
“Does it not feel good?”  
“It does. It is very enjoyable. I could say, heavenly, but it is wrong. We cannot do this. It is wrong for an angel to mate with a human.”  
“It’s okay. It’ll be okay.” Dean kept kissing his neck while rubbing his dick. He pushed Cas’ underwear down, and removed his towel. He laughed as he grinded on Cas. Cas was panting heavily, wanting more, but holding back.   
“Oh, Dean. I want more.”   
“That’s my angel.” Dean moved his lips lower and picked up Cas’ cock. He placed it in his mouth, feeling the warm skin on his tongue. He bobbed his head back and forth, feeling the full length of Cas down his throat. Cas yelled out in pleasure. Dean massaged his inner thighs as Cas continued to push down his throat.   
“I don’t know what is happening. I feel…” Dean smiled. He knew exactly what Cas was feeling, he was climaxing. “Dean, Dean, oh, don’t stop. Stop. Dean, please stop. I can’t. I don’t know what is happening. Oh, please don’t stop. Dean!”  
Dean placed his hands under Cas, moving his fingers slowly back more until they were circling his hole. He vibrated his fingers as Cas screamed louder. He couldn’t stop now. He wanted that angel to feel an orgasm. He wanted that angel to cum. He began inserting a finger, slowly, as Cas began to thrash around.   
“Dean, please. Make it stop Dean. I can’t. I can’t.” Dean removed his mouth.   
“Cas, I swear, this will feel good.”  
“It does Dean. It does. It feels too good. I don’t know what is happening.”  
“You’re going to cum. Just relax and let it. Let me pleasure you until you cum.”  
“Dean, please.” Dean gripped his cock with his free hand, and began pulling up and down, his other hand slowly moving a second finger inside.   
“Do you want me inside you, Cas?”  
“Dean, yes.” He screamed. Dean moved into position, still rubbing Cas’ cock and slowly inserted the tip.   
“Tell me if it hurts too much. Tell me if I need to stop.”  
“Don’t stop, Dean, please don’t stop.” Dean pushed harder, rotating his hips until he began to slide in more. “More, Dean. More.” Cas was so tight. Dean wasn’t going to last long, especially if Cas kept screaming his name. “Dean! I’m…I’m…I think.”  
“Just come with me, baby, I’m almost there.” Dean thrusted faster and faster, his orgasm building more and more. He gripped Cas’ dick harder. “You ready, Cas?”  
“Yes, Dean. Please. Please. Oh, Dean” Cas cried. That was the tipping point. Dean couldn’t take it. He thrusted one more time, pausing as deep as he could. It was an explosion deep inside the angel.   
“Close your eyes!” The angel screamed. Dean did. White light exploded from within the angel, filling the room with the blinding grace. Just as quickly as it was lit up, it was dark again.   
Dean collapsed on top of him. He felt the angel’s grace. He felt everything about the angel – his doubts, his worries, and this deepest thoughts. Cas felt as one with Dean. He relived the pain of his childhood, the joys of his brother, and the missing piece in his heart that his mother took with her when she passed. For a moment in time, they were one. He repositioned himself above Cas, using his elbows to hold himself up as they laid with their faces together.   
“How was that for your first?”  
“That was enjoyable, but I can’t help but think”  
“Think what? Just two beings having sex, Cas.” Dean interrupted. “It’s not like they’re going to kick you out of Heaven because you explored a human.”  
“That is what I am afraid of, Dean. You are the chosen one and I may have just ruined everything.”  
“Look, it will be our little secret, okay. I’m not going to go around telling people that I fucked an angel. Well, I would, but then they would probably lock me up in a psych ward somewhere.” A smile crept out of the corner of Dean’s mouth.   
“I don’t understand what came over me.” Dean placed his hand on Cas’ stomach, feeling the sticky mess.   
“I think that was you.” Dean chuckled. “Its okay, Cas. I think that you actually helped the trials and the mission and the chosen one. Now, I trust you. You put your place in heaven on hold to satisfy the urges of the chosen one. Now, I can fight better.”   
“Dean, I may not have read the carving to you entirely.”  
“What do you mean?”   
“There was more to it than just to kill the beast.”  
“And, what is that?”  
“Occidere bestiam, debes. Cavete autem ab Angelo extra gratiam – Kill the beast, you must, but beware of the angel outside the state of grace.”  
“And that’s you?”  
“I have now fallen from grace.”  
“I think you might be reading a little too much into it, Cas.” Dean kissed his forehead. “I remember reading this article not too long ago, that an angel is given grace as a payment for his loyalty. A angel falling from grace would be along the lines of Lucifer. An angel that has rebelled against God. All though, if it were you, it would be a whole lot easier than dealing with Lucifer.”  
“And what if it is me?”  
“Well, then I guess I will just have to get you into bed again.” Cas smiled.   
*


	5. Jail House Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After not hearing from Dean, Sam becomes worried. It's a nationwide manhunt to find him.

The sun began to light the inside of the room through the dull curtains and onto Dean’s face. He rolled over and felt the bed next to him, empty.   
“Cas?” Dean opened his eyes, but could not see the angel. “Cas? Where are you?” He stood up and walked towards the bathroom and opened the door. Empty. He grabbed the towel off of the floor and wrapped it around his waist. He walked to the door and looked outside. “Castiel?” Nothing. He sat on the bed, confused. Had it all been a dream?   
The door to the room opened and Cas walked in holding a cup of coffee and a couple of bags.   
“Where the hell were you?”  
“I assumed that you would be needing nutrients. I asked the person at the front desk where I could obtain such items and what would be recommended after a night of sexual misconduct.”  
“Yeah?”  
“So, I got you a coffee and a slice of apple pie.”  
“You know me so well, angel cakes.” Den smiled at him. Cas blushed.   
*  
The trials continued on, week after week. Dean fought brilliantly against different demonic forces, proving to Castiel that he was the chosen one. Castiel was by his side in every battle – telling him how to defeat each creature, protecting him when things went wrong, and drinking milkshakes when the battles ended. They would spend their nights in motels, their bodies intertwined, their souls touching so delicately.   
15 trials down. 15 more to go.   
*  
Dean and Cas sat in a small diner after their latest battle. The waitress is talking to the cook and pointing at Dean and Cas.   
“I really have to make you watch some movies. As soon as these trials are over, we are going to spend a month in front of the tv, watching every classic movie I can think of.” Dean laughs and takes a bite of his burger.   
The waitress walks over towards Dean and Cas.   
“Excuse me sir, but is your name Dean Winchester?” The angel blade slides out of Cas’ trench coat. Dean looks up at the woman confused. “I’m only asking because that looks like you.” She pointed to the television in the diner. There was a picture of Dean with the words “MISSING”.   
“Um. Yes. That’s me, but I’m clearly not missing. I’m right here, enjoying the finest milkshake that I have ever had, with my friend here.” The cook comes out of the kitchen and walks over to the table.   
“I’m going to need you to walk away” the cook tells Cas. Dean and Cas look at each other with confusion.   
“There must be a mistake.” Dean pleaded. “I’m not missing. I don’t even know anyone that would think I wa…Sammy. Goddammit.” The cook grabs Cas’ arm and pulls him up from his seat. Dean stands up to stop the cook.   
“Sir – you were kidnapped by this man. We’re going to make sure that you get back to your family.” The waitress told Dean as she placed her arm around his shoulders.   
The waitress pulled Dean away from Cas.  
*  
Cas sat in a jail cell, contemplating flying out, but he needed to know where Dean was first.   
Dean sat at the desk of a police officer, rubbing his temples and attempting to explain again that they were just having a friendly road trip.  
“Dude. It’s been like 8 hours. Cas didn’t kidnap me. I’m not delusional. I just want to go home.”  
“Sir, you can go home as soon as your family arrives. We want to make sure that you get back to them safe and sound.”  
“Just give me a phone. I’ll call my brother and tell him I’m okay. Then, I’m taking Cas, and we’re leaving.” Dean pounded his fist on the desk.   
“Dean?” It was Sam. He ran over to his brother. Dean stood up and Sam gave him the biggest hug that he could.   
“Sammy? Is this your work?”  
“I was worried about you, Dean. You can’t just say that there is some strange man that wants you to go save the world with him and then stop answering your phone. We tracked the GPS in it. We found it on the side of the road near Wyoming.”  
“I said I would get back in touch with you in a week. What’s it been? Like 3 days? And you create a nation-wide manhunt to find me?”  
“Dean – It’s been over a month.” Dean looked perplexed.   
“A month? Really?” Sam nods in agreement. “Wow. Time sure flies when you’re having fun. Now, where is my angel?”  
“Your what?”  
“My Cas. I mean Castiel. Where is he?”  
“Your kidnapper is behind bars, sir.” An officer said.   
“And let me guess – you’re not going to let him out because he didn’t actually kidnap me, but because the entire country thinks that he did, you have to keep him back there until a court date?”  
“We would have to wait until a judge cleared him to be released, which probably wouldn’t happen because he doesn’t have any valid form of identification and we found this on him.” The officer pulled the angel blade out of the desk.   
“Well, am I free to go?”   
“Yes, sir. You can be released to your family.”  
“Come on, Sammy.” Dean growls, “I am going to kick your ass so hard for this one.”  
When they step outside, they are greeted by multiple tv cameras.   
“What was it like to be kidnapped by a maniac?”   
“Is it true that he tied you up in his bunker?”  
“Are you happy that your brother found you?”  
Dean pushed through the crowd, putting his hands on any cameras that came within reach. They managed to get through the crowd.  
“Dean – I think that we need to go home.”  
“Look Sammy – I will deal with you in a minute, but right now, I have to get Cas out of there.”  
“How are you going to do that?” Sam folded his arms across his chest and looked at Dean like he was delusional. Dean closed his eyes.   
“Castiel, who art in jail, hallowed be thy name, and get your feathery ass over here.” Sam laughed at Dean.   
“I don’t think it’s that easy. You can just pray that someone will ap-“ Cas appeared next within a few inches of Dean’s face.  
“Okay – but you’re supposed to be – but – how – did you?” Sam said in bewilderment.  
“Cas – personal space.” Dean said as Cas took a step back.   
“Sorry, Dean. We need to get out of here. With our images being broadcasted, it is only a matter of time before they find us.”  
“But – how?” Sam is still stunned.   
“Want to zap us back to my car and we can hit the road? Find a place to hole up for a while until the news forgets about us. Shouldn’t be more than a week until Kim Kardashian poses naked or some politician gets caught with his pants down.”  
Cas places his hands on the shoulders of Dean and Sam and they are instantly standing next to Dean’s car. Dean looks at Sam, his eyes roll up into his head and Sam collapses onto the ground.   
*


	6. Boys of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. No Chick Flick moments, but this chapter is one big Chick Flick moment (and Sam finds out about Destiel).

Dean is driving and Cas is sitting in the passenger seat. Sam is unconscious in the backseat. He begins to stir and slowly sits up, holding his head.   
“What the hell happened?” he said groggily.   
“Uh, you passed out and let me say, it’s true that the bigger they are the harder they fall.” Dean chuckled.   
“Where are we?” Sam looked around. The full moon lit the landscape out the windows. Small trees lined the highway.   
“Arizona.” Sam looked in the front seat and saw Castiel.   
“Um, Dean – Can you fill me in here? I remember the cops calling me to say you were kidnapped but they found you, then seeing you, then transporting.”  
“Well, there is definitely a lot more to it than that. Short version – Cas here is an angel and I’m helping him save the world, or heaven. We’re still a little iffy on the details.”  
“Surely, you can’t be serious.”  
“I am serious, but don’t call me Shirley.” Dean laughed at himself.   
“I believe that he was stating that he was perplexed about your statement. I don’t believe that he was calling you Shirley, unless his concussion was more severe than we thought.”  
“Cas - it’s a movie line. Airplane?”  
“I don’t understand that reference.”  
“That’s it – while we staying low key, we are making you watch some classics.”  
“Why are we staying low key?” Sam asked. “I told Jess that I would be home in a couple of days.”  
“Well, if your bitch ass didn’t go and report me as being kidnapped to every news station across the country, we might have been able to go about our business as usual.”   
“Well, if you had the decency to call your brother and let him know that you were still alive, I wouldn’t have had to report you as missing.”  
“Touché. We got a little caught up in the mission and lost track of time.”  
“Clearly.” Sam held his phone up in the air. “Can we pull over somewhere so I can call Jess and let her know that I’m not dead or kidnapped?”  
Dean glanced at Cas who gave the nod that it would be acceptable.   
They drive a little further until they see a motel.   
*  
Sam comes out of the office.   
“They only had one room left. Apparently there is a barbecue festival that ends tomorrow, so we were lucky that they even had one room.”  
“How many beds?”  
“Two.”  
“At least it’s not one.” Dean winked at Cas. Their nightly ritual would have to wait. They made their way into the room and Sam jumped on the bed by the door. It was a nicer room than what Dean and Cas had been staying in. It even had a little kitchenette, not that they planned on cooking. Dean threw a bag on the second bed. Cas checked the perimeter of the building, ensuring that no demons were lying in wait. Dean and Cas had been accumulating some items along the way to help protect them, help them fight. Cas had shown Dean many things to help them. He taught him exorcisms, symbols, pretty much anything that would be needed to ensure the safety of both of them.   
Dean pulled out a rolled up posterboard and some duct tape. He unrolled it in front of the door and taped it to the ground. It was a large, circular symbol with a star and markings on it.   
“What is that?” Sam asked, watching Dean set the room up.   
“This here is a devil’s trap. Any demons walk in and they are going to get stuck right here. It gives Cas and I time to react and gank those sons of bitches.”  
Sam nodded. He didn’t truly understand anything that Dean had explained to him. It was all too unreal. Dean retrieves a flask from the bag and fills it with water. He pulls a rosary from his pocket, holds it over the flask. He begins chanting in latin.  
“Exorcizo te, creatura aquae. In nomine dei patris omnipotentis et in virtute spiritus sancti.” He drops the rosary into the flask.   
“Were you just speaking latin?”  
“Have to make holy water. Demons hate it.” Dean takes out a shotgun, makes sure that it is loaded, and sets it on the nightstand. He takes out a revolver, checks the bullets, and places it next to the shotgun. He takes a container of salt and lines the room with it. He places a silver knife on the nightstand, followed by the dagger.   
“Do you do this every night?”  
“Yup. Every single night.”  
“Why?”  
“Protection.”  
“Isn’t that what your angel is for?”  
“Yes – and Cas does an amazing job, but what if he steps out? What if he is distracted? I don’t want to die, so I fight. And now, I’m ready for bed.” Dean strips down to his boxers and gets ready to lay down. Sam notices a tattoo on his chest.   
“And now you’re getting tattoos?”  
“Anti-possession symbol. It basically makes sure that the demons don’t try to take over my body. You’ll be getting one tomorrow. Until then, wear this.” Dean reaches into the bag and pulls out a necklace with a charm on it. Sam slips it over his head.   
“So, why go through with all of this? What’s the end game?”  
“Honestly, I don’t know. We’re going to close the gates of Hell forever, so I guess that’s good. Make sure Lucifer doesn’t get out.”  
“But if you close the gates, what happens to the souls that are meant to go to Hell? Is there a back door they can sneak through?”  
“That’s what we don’t know. It could be that they are forgiven and get into Heaven, they could just float around in Purgatory for eternity, or, they could possibly, getstuckonearth, but it’s fine.”  
“Did you just say that all of the souls meant to go to Hell could end up staying here?”  
“It’s a possibility.”  
“And you’re still going through with it all?”  
“What do you want me to do? Tell God ‘hey, sorry about that whole not closing the gates of hell thing. I really wanted to help, but since you can’t guarantee an outcome, I’m just going to have to pass.’ Yeah, right, Sammy. Plus, if I don’t, then Lucifer could escape, and then the whole world would go to Hell, literally.”  
“I just don’t know, Dean. It just seems a little…wrong.”  
“You don’t have to help us. You can go right back home to Jess. We’ll send an angel to look after you.”  
“No, Dean. I’m going to help. I just want to make sure that you’re thinking about the consequences here.” Dean almost wished that Sam would have taken the offer. He wanted to have Cas alone in the room.   
“I am, Sammy. Believe me, I am. There is so much at stake here. I’m damned if I help them; I’m damned if I don’t help. My entire life has been one big disappointment. Other than sending you away to school, I haven’t done a damn thing with my life. I was no one important. And now…Now, I’m the guy that’s going to stop the goddamn apocalypse. These missions and that angel out there are the only reasons that I have to live anymore.” Dean’s eyes began to fill with tears. “Sammy, I love you, but once you’re done with school, you won’t have to worry about anything. You’ll get your job being a big fancy lawyer, while I would have stayed in that goddamn office until I was old enough to collect social security.”  
“Dean –“   
“You don’t understand how meaningless my life has been. Dean Winchester, the nobody that couldn’t.”  
“You mean everything to me. I got a nationwide manhunt going to find you because you didn’t call me. You’re the most important person in my life. You’re the only person that really ever cared for me. You’re the one that raised me and made me into who I am today, and that’s more than enough.”  
Dean walked over to Sam and gave him a hug.   
“I love you, little brother.”  
“I love you too, Dean, but can we not hug because you’re practically naked right now.” Dean backed up.   
“Sorry,” as he wiped his eyes. “No chick flick moments, right?”  
“Well, maybe just one more. You kind of said that the angel was the only reason you had to live. Care to elaborate?”  
“Care to shut your pie hole?”   
Castiel walked back into the room.   
“Perimeter is clear. You may sleep.” Cas stood by the door.   
“Hey, Cas. If you need to sleep, I’m sure Dean will let you share a bed with him.” Sam chuckled to himself.   
“I am a celestial being. I do not require sleep and Dean and I already discussed that we would not embark in any sexual relations while you were in the same room as the activities could be dangerous to those not involved.”  
Sam’s jaw dropped. Dean starts fake laughing.  
“He’s only kidding Sammy. Good one, Cas. Ha, ha.” Dean stares at Cas, trying to tell him to be quiet with his eyes.   
“Wow. Well, if you would like, I can go shower and give you some time. Maybe go down to the diner and get something to eat. You just let me know and I can give you all the time that you need.” Sam offered.   
“Okay. Enough. Both of you. We’re going to get a good night’s sleep and then decide what to do.” Dean lays down in the bed and pulls the blankets over him. Sam shuts off the lights and gets into his bed. Dean looks towards Cas and nods his head, inviting Cas to lay with him. Cas obliges, laying down next to Dean. They wrap their arms around each other. Dean takes his hand and runs it through Cas’ hair. They stare deep into each other’s eyes. Dean has never felt so much comfort as when he’s lying in Cas’ arms. Even though he spent his days fighting monsters, he knew that he would be alright as long as he could spend his nights wrapped in the arms of an angel.   
Castiel was always a soldier. He took his orders and followed them. He never had his own thoughts. He had never experienced emotion. Dean changed him. He didn’t want to finish the missions for fear that he would lose Dean once it was all over. He just wanted to spend eternity laying in his arms. Dean Winchester, the man that would stop the apocalypse and the man that could make an angel fall from grace. Cas leaned in and kissed Dean. He wanted to tell Dean how much he cared for him. He wanted to tell him that he loved him.   
Dean leaned back in and kissed Castiel. Even if he couldn’t say it, he wanted Cas to feel that Dean loved him. Dean fell asleep in his arms.   
*


	7. Go Your Own Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys find out the truth about the trials and sets to start up Team Free Will.

They completed several more missions over the next couple of weeks. It was good to have Sam around. He was more helpful than Dean thought he would be, although it took him a couple of missions to fully trust his little brother not to get hurt.   
They would continue to debate the reasons for the missions, hoping it would all work out. Cas couldn’t help but wonder if he was leading Dean to an unhappy ending. He felt as if he would be leading Dean to tears. He didn’t want that. He wanted Dean to be happy. He needed to find out what would really happen once the missions were completed.   
He pushed the thoughts to the side, spending his nights with his arms wrapped around Dean. Some nights, Sam would be in the room with them. Some nights, they were alone and could enjoy themselves. But the nights all ended the same; him staring into Dean’s eyes, kissing his lips, and watching his slowly fade into sleep. This was all Cas wanted in life.   
*  
In the morning, Castiel was gone.   
He needed to find out more about the missions and how they would affect humanity. He wanted to lock Lucifer in Hell forever, but not at the expense of losing Dean Winchester. He returned to Heaven, looking to find more information. He asked every angel that he could if they knew of anything related to the mission. There were no replies. They were all soldiers, just like Cas. They didn’t ask questions. They followed their orders.   
Cas found Balthazar. He would know. He always knew. Castiel respected his knowledge.   
“Cassie. What brings you back here so soon? The mission over already?” Balthazar seemed so much more human than Cas.   
“Balthazar, I need to ask you some questions and I feel that you would be the only person that I could get an honest answer from.”  
“Anything Cassie.”  
“These missions? What do they mean for humanity when they are completed?”  
“Do you want the truth or do you want to hear what you’re supposed to hear?”  
“I want the truth.”  
“Honestly – humanity is doomed. Basically, we’ll prevent Lucifer from ever escaping, but evil will roam the Earth. We’ll have to do the whole rapture thing, Heaven will get crowded. It will just be a big mess.”  
“So, why don’t we stop the mission? It doesn’t seem fair to have to start an apocalypse when I am telling the humans that we are stopping it.”  
“Because, the arch angels want us to do it. You know we have to take orders, Cassie, right?”  
“Why? Why can’t we have free will, like the humans?”  
“Because, you, celestial being, have been created to be an angel of the Lord. You know that Cassie.”  
“Yes. Internal programming. There are no options to stop this?”  
“Well, Cassie, if the humans refuse to participate, then I guess we really have no choice. If you get what I mean.”  
“Yes. I think I understand.”  
“Well, go forth and help the humans, Cassie.”  
“Thank you, Balthazar.”  
*  
Dean woke up and felt the bed beside him. Castiel wasn’t there. He sat up, rubbed his eyes a few times and looked around the room. He glanced at the other bed and saw Sam still sleeping soundly. Even as an adult, seeing his baby brother sleep always brought him joy. It made him feel like he was doing something right.   
“Sammy. Wake up.” Sam tossed around and mumbled under his breath. “Come on, Sammy. Cas is gone.”  
“What?” Sam’s voice was grumbled. He was still half asleep. “Wa-you-mean-gone.”  
“Like, Cas isn’t here.” Dean got out of bed and looked around the room for any sign of him. There was no note. There was no sign of him. Dean had no idea where Cas would have gone. Maybe for more pie? Dean could only hope that was why he was gone so suddenly. Sam slowly got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. Dean could hear him peeing.   
“Not in here.”  
“Well, that’s good to know that the celestial being that doesn’t require a restroom isn’t sitting in the bathroom. Seriously Sammy. Do you even think?” The toilet flushed. Sam walked out of the bathroom.   
“Look, I was just making an observation. It’s a small motel room. If he’s not out here, then he could be in the bathroom, otherwise, he’s not here. Don’t get all butt hurt with me because your boyfriend is missing.”  
“He’s not my-“  
“Hello, Dean. Sam.” Castiel appeared directly behind Dean.   
“Seriously Cas. You have to quit doing that.”  
“I’m sorry Dean.”  
“Where the hell did you run off to?”  
“I went to Heaven. I needed to find out some more information about the missions.”  
“Yeah – so what’s up? We’re down to what, like 5 left?”  
“6.” Sam interrupted.   
“Okay, 6. So, what did you find out from up above?”  
“I’m not sure how to say this, but I was misinformed in what would happen when the missions are completed.”  
“Misinformed how, Cas?”  
“Once the final task is completed, the gates will be locked forever. Since the gates will no longer allow evil to enter, it will all stay here on Earth. In order to protect the innocent souls, a rapture will take place.”  
“Oh. Well. Thanks Cas. This information would have been useful before we completed the majority of the missions. What happens if I stop now?”  
“The gates will stay open. Lucifer could possibly make his way out. He could cause a war between angels and humanity will be stuck in the middle. If he doesn’t make his way out, further down the line, the next chosen one will be given the information to complete the tasks that you didn’t. I believe that if you are alive and you choose not to complete the missions, angels may come after you and force your hand.”  
“What happens to humanity if Lucifer gets out and starts a war with the angels? What happens to the souls?”  
“Depends on how bad the war is. They may end up floating aimlessly until the war is over.”  
“That’s not too bad. I say we stop. I don’t want to be the reason the rapture started. What do you think, Sammy?”  
“I agree. I think that we should stop with the missions. You can go into hiding from the angels if need be.”  
“You would have to join him in hiding, Sam.”  
“Why is that?”  
“The angels are aware of your bond with your brother. They know the only way that they could force Dean to complete the missions is if you were in danger.”  
“Whoa. I can’t go into hiding. I have law school to finish. I have Jess. Dean, I can’t do this.”  
“I don’t care, Sammy. If we stop this, then we stop it together. It’s all or nothing. That goes to you too, Cas. If they find out that you gave us the real story, they’ll come after you too.”  
“I think that I would be more of a risk if I were to join you, Dean. We angels have ways of finding each other, if we needed to. I cannot put you at risk.”  
“Well, can’t you turn it off? Stop the tracking?”  
“The only way to avoid detection would be to remove my grace. If I remove my grace, I become human. I would no longer be able to heal you.”  
“That’s a risk I’m willing to take. I can’t let them hurt you, Cas. So, who’s in?” Dean puts his hand out.   
“Can I bring Jess?” Sam asks. Dean nods his head. Sam puts his hand above Dean’s.   
“Cas, you in? Willing to give up your grace for a guy and his brother?” Cas thought for a moment and placed his hand on top.   
“Team Free Will?” Sam questioned.   
“Team Free Will.” Dean responded.   
“Team Free Will.” Cas followed. Dean pulled his hand out and wrapped his arms around Sam and Cas. If they were going to do it, they were going to do it together.   
“So, how long do we have before they realize that we stopped the missions?”  
“Not long. They will know almost immediately. They will send some angels to try to talk to you, convince you to change your mind. Balthazar may hold them off of us for a while, but we need to remove my grace and start moving.”  
“How do we remove your grace?”  
“Balthazar.”  
Balthazar appears in the room.  
“You rang?”   
“Are you ready to remove my grace?”  
“Oh, Cassie, I thought you’d never ask.” He walks up to Castiel and slices his neck. A white light appears and he pulls a vial out of his pocket. The grace slowly flows into it. When it is done, Balthazar places his hand over Cas’ neck and heals the wound. Cas collapses to the ground and Dean rushes over to him. “Now, I can see why you’d rather be human. I’ll keep this safe, Castiel. If you need it, just give me a ring.” And with that, Balthazar was gone.   
“Pack up the stuff, Sammy. We got to move.”   
*


	8. Somebody to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to Stanford to grab Jess. Cas learns to live without his grace.

The weather in northern California was perfect. Castiel enjoyed the heat of the sun on his arm through the window. He loved the smell of the salt in the air. The loved the sound of the classic rock blaring through the speakers. He had never experienced so many senses before, and they were all amazing.   
They pulled up to Stanford and Sam was out of the car before the wheels stopped spinning. He ran up towards Jess’s dorm, hoping to convince her to come with him. Jess was everything to Sam. When he moved off to Stanford, he left the one person that truly cared for him.   
One day, he was sitting in the library studying when Jess approached him. It was instant chemistry. He knew that they hadn’t been together long, but he had planned to marry her. She was beautiful. She was smart. She was the perfect woman, and she loved Sam. When he told her that he needed to stay with his brother for a while, she was more than understanding. She knew how much Dean meant to Sam. She told him to go and have fun. She told him that she would be alright, but may die from missing him so much. She was his world.   
Dean parked the car, turned it off, and waited patiently for Sam to return with Jess. He sat in the driver’s seat, watching Cas enjoy all of his new senses. There was a smile on Cas’ face.   
“Dean – do you see that? It’s a dog on a rolling thing with wheels. How absurd is that?”  
“It’s called a skateboard. And it’s pretty cool. If I had a dog, I’d teach it to do that.”  
“Well, when this is all over, I will get you a dog and a skateboard.” Cas looked over and smiled at Dean. Dean couldn’t help but smile back.   
Dean looked up and saw Sam walking out of the building alone. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Dean started the car, prepared to drive off if he needed to. Sam got to the car, his eyes red and filled with tears.   
“She’s gone, Dean.”  
“Like, she went home for the break?” Sam shook his head. The tears began to pour out of his brother’s eyes. Dean hopped out of the car and embraced his brother.   
“They said she was murdered.”  
“When?”  
“2 days ago.”  
“We need to leave, NOW!” Cas yelled from the car. Dean and Sam hopped back into the car.   
“What’s happening Cas?”  
“I can still hear them. They know we’re here. They were the ones that killed Jess.”  
“The angels?” Sam asked as Dean sped off.  
“Yes. And now, they are looking for us.”  
“Let them find us. Let me fight them.” Sam argued.   
“No, Sammy. You’re not taking on angels.” Dean stared at him through the rearview mirror.  
“Dean is right. Angels are extremely powerful. A human has no chance against them.”  
“There has to be a way. I won’t let them get away with hurting her.”   
“We’ll find a way, Sammy, but we need to do this right.”  
“There is a whole garrison of angels on the way. If we were to fight, we would need to do so individually. It would be the only chance of survival.”  
“We need to think it through and fight another day.”  
“Fine. But I get the one the killed Jess.” Dean nodded in agreement. He was content with running from the angels. He could go into hiding with Cas and live happily ever after, but now, now they hurt his baby brother, and they were going to pay for it. Dean didn’t like the thought of taking on Heaven, but he would.   
“Angels are dicks.”   
*  
Days passed as they made their way across the country. They looked for anywhere they could hide from the angels until they were ready. On the drive, Cas taught them everything he could about the angels. They memorized the angel banishing symbol, the symbols to ward against angels, and the angel blade being the only thing that could kill them. He taught them exorcisms that could expel the angels from their vessels. He knew of the angels’ weaknesses and strengths. Being a soldier and fighting alongside them prepared him for what was next. He knew how they would strike. Although he hoped, he knew that he would need to hope for divine intervention if he wanted to ensure Dean’s safety.   
*  
Sam sat in his hotel room, thinking about Jess. He thought about killing angels. He wanted nothing more than to rip them apart and watch their grace slowly die off. There was nothing else in the world that would make him happy right now. He worked on his laptop all night, searching for any more information that would help them in their final battle. Sam would succeed or die trying.   
*  
Dean and Cas laid on their motel room bed. Dean had his arms wrapped around Cas. This was their first time being alone since Cas became human. He felt Dean’s warmth around him and pulled himself closer.   
“This may be our last night together.”  
“Every night could be our last night together, but I’d rather not think about that. I’d rather concentrate on what we have now.” Dean leaned to Cas and kissed him softly.   
“Dean, whatever happens tomorrow, I just want you to know…”  
“You don’t need to say it Cas. I feel the same.”  
“But I need to say it. Dean Winchester, the chosen one. You’re the only one in the world that could stop the apocalypse and make an angel fall from grace. I would do anything for you, including die for you. I love you, Dean Winchester.” Dean’s eyes began to water.   
“Cas, I love you, too. And I’m not going to let anything happen to you. I promise. I’m not going to lose you, ever.” Dean pulled Cas’ lips to his own. His hand wrapped around the side of his neck and slowly began to slide down to his chest. He could feel the blood pump through Cas’ heart, something that he had never felt as intensely before. Cas pulled Dean’s face in for a more forceful kiss. His hands moved down Dean’s side. Dean reached his hand over and put it over Cas’ cock.  
“Dean…”Cas moaned. Dean undid Cas’ pants and began to pull them down. His hand gripped Cas tight and began to slide up and down. Cas’ body shuttered with the new felt sensations. Dean began kissing down Cas’ neck and then his chest. He licked down the shaft and a kissed Cas’ balls. He softly lifted them, and began to lick around his asshole. He inserted his tongue as Cas shivered. He began to insert one finger as Cas screamed out. He pulled his finger in and out, hearing Cas moan more and more. He moved back up Cas’ body and kissed his lips.   
“Are you sure that you want this? It is your first time being human.”  
“I want it more than you could know.” Cas kissed him back. Dean rubbed himself and prepared to enter Cas. He started slowly with the head, waiting for the ‘ok’ from Cas to go deeper. Cas kissed him harder and harder, asking Dean for more. Cas’ arms wrapped around Dean’s shoulders, pulling him closer with each thrust. Dean kept one hand on the back of Cas’ thigh, holding his leg up in the air. The other hand was wrapped tightly around Cas’ cock, moving along the length of it with each thrust.   
“Cas…”  
“Dean…I’m…I’m coming, Dean.” Those words sent Dean over the top.   
“Me too, Cas. Me too.” He panted. With a final thrust, Dean tensed. It felt the world exploding around him. Cas screamed out his name as Dean collapsed on top of him.   
“That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt.” Dean smiled at Cas. He could lay like this forever.


	9. The Boys Are Back in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decide to try and fight the angels. Major decisions must be made.

They were ready for battle. Well, as ready as they could be. They loaded their tools into the trunk. It was a long drive, through the mountains of Colorado. Summer had barely ended, but snow was already covering the tops of the mountains. Castiel continued to give them information about angels, which angels may show up first, their individual weaknesses, anything that he could offer to help them. When they arrived at the small church and began to prepare for the arrival of the angels.   
When the time was right, Dean and Sam moved to hidden corners of the room. Castiel stood at the podium and made a plea.   
“Michael, if you can hear me, show yourself. I want to talk.”  
Suddenly, standing before them was a tall man. His hair was dark as the night.   
“Ah, Castiel. I was wondering when you would call for me.”  
“Michael, this is enough. Can we please stop this fighting? I don’t like killing my brethren.”  
“Oh, Castiel. It’s simple really. All you need to do is convince the Winchester boy to complete the missions. Once that is done, we will stand by your side once again.”  
“I cannot do that Michael. It is not my choice. It is his.”  
“Then you give him no choice.”  
“That is not my duty. My duty was to protect him.”  
“Don’t you see that there is so much more than making sure that a human is safe?”  
“Is that not our entire existence? To serve God and watch over humanity? Humanity has free will; the ability to make choices.”  
“But those choices are not always the right choices. We must choose for them. In order to ensure that our existence continues, we must make sure that these trials are finished.”  
“That is not what God would have wanted. There is a reason why a human was chosen to complete the trials. That is to ensure that we do not become too selfish. This planet belongs to humans; we merely watch over it.”   
“And if we need to, then we will intervene. We have done it for a millennia.”  
“We cannot intervene here. If they choose not to complete the mission, then we cannot force them. We must continue to watch over them and hope that the trials are completed when the time is right. Now is not that time. Lucifer is still locked up with no chance of escaping anytime soon.”  
“Can you not see, Castiel? This is not about Lucifer. This is about removing evil; removing the demons from Earth.”  
“If we shut the gates to Hell, it doesn’t matter if the demons are locked away. There will still be evil on this planet. And what happens then? Are we going to allow that evil into Heaven or shall it wonder the Earth, feeding on the souls of the innocent?”  
“Enough, Castiel. We end this here. Either the Winchester completes the trials, or it will be the end of all of you.”  
“Then we will fight.”  
“But you will not win.”  
“We may not, but we will try. We will fight for what is correct. We will fight for God’s will, not yours.”  
“And when you die, and you realize that God is no longer around, what will happen then?”  
“Then I will die knowing that I did the right thing.”  
Cas pulls a lighter out and tosses it on the ground. The floor lights on fire in a circle around Michael.  
“Do you think that this can stop me Castiel?” Michael steps outside of the circle. “This may work with other angels, but it has no effect on me. Now, why don’t you Winchester boys come on out and make an appearance.”  
Sam and Dean slowly step out.   
“I’m not finishing the trials. I refuse to put humanity at risk because some douchey angel.”  
“Dean Winchester, you cannot understand how important it is that you complete these missions.”  
“I understand how important it is for you, but not for me, not for my brother, and not for the rest of the people on this planet. You can kill me, but I will never complete the trials.”  
“You don’t understand. You have no choice here.” Michael raises his hand and Sam is slammed against the wall. He’s holding his neck as his legs are floating and kicking. “I cannot kill you Dean, as I need you to complete the trials, but I can kill your brother. I can kill him like I killed his girlfriend. And then I will kill your little Cassie here. Then, I will move on to everyone that you have ever known.”  
“Alright stop.” Dean stepped forward.   
“Dean…no.” Sam choked.   
“I’ll do it. I’ll complete your missions. Just stop hurting them.” Michael put his hand down and Sam fell to the ground. He gasped for air.   
“Good choice, Dean. You have 3 days to complete the remaining missions. Once they are completed, I’ll make sure there is a nice little corner in Heaven for the 3 of you. If you do not complete them, well, then.” Sam began to hold his neck again, gasping for air, choking slowly. “You get the point.”   
With that, Michael was gone.   
“Dean. What did you do?” Sam coughed. “You can’t complete the trials.”  
“Well, Sammy, I’m not going to let you and everyone else die.”  
“We’re all going to die anyway. Why should we bring down all of humanity?”  
“I don’t care about all of humanity. I care about you two.”  
“Sam is right, Dean. We cannot put humanity at risk for the sake of 2 people.”  
“Look, enough is enough. Unless you can figure out a way to defeat an archangel, there is nothing left to discuss.”  
Dean grabs his bag and walks out of the church. He throws the bag into the trunk and sits behind the steering wheel. Sam and Cas quickly follow behind.   
“So, Cas. What are our final trials?” Dean turns the key and the engine roars to life.   
“We must find a Nephilim and kill it, Cure a demon, and kill a Samhain.”   
“Alright. So, let’s get this show on the road.” The car drives off down the mountain.   
*


	10. Carry On Wayward Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final trial is upon them. Will Dean regret his decisions?

The drive is silent. Dean doesn’t want to complete the trials. He knows that it is bad for humanity, but he cannot lose Sam and Cas. They are the only people he has in his life. Even if they all go down together, at least they will be together until the end. Sam is furious with Dean. He would have died to make sure that humanity lived on. Since Jess died, there is nothing else for him to live for. Castiel even would have made the sacrifice. He would have given his life to ensure that Dean didn’t have to do this.   
They all just sat quietly.   
*  
“I have a thought.” Sam blurted out, breaking the silence. “What if you can’t complete a trial?”  
“Uh, we already tried that one Sammy boy. Remember the whole Archangel coming down and threatening to kill you?”  
“No, I mean, what if you physically cannot complete a trial. I’ve been searching about this Samhain. It can only be done on Halloween every 600 years. He has to be summoned. He is almost impossible to kill. Basically, every 600 years, they just perform an exorcism, and then he goes back to Hell and is summoned 600 years later. What if, instead of killing him, we just exorcize him?”  
“That could work, theoretically. If that is what is needed to shut the gates of hell, and we don’t perform correctly, then, it could not be something that is held against us.” Cas confirmed.   
“You don’t think that Michael is going to get all pissy? What if he tries to kill us for messing up?”  
“Then he tries to kill us. Dean – it’s our best hope to make sure that the gates of Hell don’t close forever.”  
“Alright. Let’s do it then. We’ll get those other 2 out of the way, so it looks like we’re trying. Then, we’ll throw the game in the last minute.”  
*  
It was difficult to track down the Nephilim. Sam was able to put his computer skills to use and hacked into a national database. Castiel knew the name of the human mother, so a few quick DMV searches and a couple days of driving brought Team Free Will face to face with it.   
She was beautiful, with long brown hair. Her smile was angelic. Dean could tell right away that she was the Nephilim. Something inside of him pointed the way towards her. He really didn’t want to kill her, but he knew that he had to. He made it quick and as painless as possible.   
*  
Curing a demon was the next task. Castiel provided an old book with detailed instructions on how to do it. It required 8 injections of purified blood over 8 hours to complete the process. They lured a crossroads demon, drawing a devil’s trap in the middle of the intersection. It was a long 8 hours of blood, sweat, and tears, but they did it. They cured a demon.   
*  
There were 2 weeks to go until Halloween. The last trial awaited them. Dean was nervous, knowing that failing this last trial could mean that his brother and Cas could die. He knew that completing the last trial would mean that Cas and his brother would die. Either way, he knew that someone would not be making it out alive. He hoped it was him.   
*  
The night was over. The Samhain was exorcized. There was nothing left to do. As if right on cue, Michael appeared.   
“You have failed us, Dean.”  
“I tried. I completed every other trial. I did what I could, but when it came down to it, exorcism was the only option we had to stop this monster. We tried to kill it. We did.”  
“Now, Dean. I don’t believe that for a moment. You’ve been playing us, and now, you shall be punished.”  
“Michael – stop. There’s nothing left to do. We tried, and we failed. Leave Dean alone. His job is over.”  
“Oh, Castiel. You’re so naive, aren’t you?” Michael walks around the group, waving his angel blade in his hand. “So, where should I start, Dean? The little brother you raised because your mommy died and your daddy decided he couldn’t raise his own children? Or, should I go with your little boyfriend here?”   
“That’s enough. It was my choice, my decision. You leave them out of this. I’m the one that failed you because I think that you’re a dick and I decided that I didn’t want to do your stupid trials. Let them leave, and you can do whatever you want with me.”   
“Well, I guess we can come to an understanding. Go ahead, boys. You two may leave.”  
“Dean –“ Sam shook his head at him.   
“Go Sam. Take care of Castiel. Teach him how to be human. And Cas, take care of Sammy. Make sure that he finishes school. Now, go!” Dean waved them off and they went to walk past Michael.   
Michael grabs for Castiel’s shoulder as he walks past, grabs his angel blade, and stabs Castiel in the stomach. Castiel collapses to the ground.   
“Cas!” Dean shouts as he runs over to his body and starts applying pressure to Cas’ wound. Cas places his hand on Dean’s cheek. “Cas, no, you can’t die on me.”  
“Dean, it’s okay. I’ll be okay.” Cas smiled as blood dripped from his mouth. Sam stood off to the side, shocked.   
“Cas – hang on. You’ll get through this. Look at all of the things we made it through. You got this Cas, hang on!”  
“Dean,” Cas coughed up more blood.   
“No, Cas. You are not dying on me! You are not leaving me! I need you, Cas. I need you.”   
“Be brave, Dean. We fought the good fight.” Cas’ eyes began to close. “Team…Free…Will.” He coughed a little more, and then there was no more air.   
“Cas!” Dean started to shake him. “Cas! Wake up!”  
“Should I go for the little brother now?”  
“Stop it. Cas didn’t deserve this. Let Sam go. He didn’t ask to be part of this.” Tears fell heavily from Dean’s eyes.   
“Oh, little Dean. You know so little about the world and how it works.” Michael laughed. “You think that you can just do what you want and not deal with the consequences?”  
“I’m going to kill you!” Michael laughed at Dean.  
Dean began to stand up. He was ready to kill the archangel, cut him up into a million pieces, when, suddenly, a man walked in. He was short, with dark messy hair and bright blue eyes. He had a beard that was neatly trimmed.   
“Chuck?” Dean asked. Chuck had worked with Dean many years ago. He was a funny guy and Dean enjoyed the short time they worked together. Dean hadn’t thought of him in quite some time, and was dumbfounded seeing him there.   
Chuck walked up to Michael, who dropped the blade and fell to him knees.   
“I go away for a while, leaving you in charge, and this is what I come back to?” Chuck asked.   
“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.” Michael bowed his head. “Please, forgive me.” Chuck walked over and placed his hand on Michael head. Bright light exploded from Michael, and in an instant, he was gone.   
Chuck walked towards Dean, who was completely confused with the whole situation.   
“I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean for this to happen.”  
“But…what…how…what?”   
“You’re special, Dean. You always have been, but the world wasn’t ready for this. Not yet.”  
“Cas – can you, can you help him?”  
“I’m going to fix it all, Dean. Just know, you won’t remember it. And someday, we may call upon you to help. But, now, it’s time to go back.”  
And with that, Dean was back in his cubicle, no memory of anything that had taken place over the last several months. No memories of Cas. It was just Dean, living his mediocre life, hoping for something to happen for him someday.   
*  
Cas stood off to the side of the cubicle, invisible to Dean, watching over him.   
“You miss him, don’t you?” Chuck asked as he approached Cas.   
“I am an Angel. I cannot miss a human.”  
“Oh, Castiel.” Chuck placed his hand on his shoulder. “You should be with him.”  
“I cannot abandon my station there. There are many things for me to do.”  
“Don’t worry about Heaven. I’m back. Things are getting back to normal. I don’t plan on leaving again anytime soon. Go. Be with him. And when you’re ready to come back, I will welcome you.”  
Castiel stared at Chuck.   
“Where do I even begin?”  
“At the beginning. Just how you did before.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, Castiel. Go. Find love.” Chuck places a hand on Castiel’s head. Cas closes his eyes. Chuck is gone. Cas places his hands over his body. He can feel it. He is no longer an Angel of the Lord, but is human. 100% human.   
*  
It’s a Thursday. Dean is at his coffee shop, enjoying lunch. Castiel makes his way to his table.   
“Are the owner of the ’67 Impala?”   
Dean looks up with a concerned look on his face. “Yes?”  
“That is a very nice vehicle. I couldn’t help but admire it. Did you fix that yourself?”  
Dean smiles. There is something about this guy, Dean can’t place it. “Yes. Yes I did. Do you want to grab a coffee and sit down?”  
“I’d love to,” Castiel replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this.   
> Please let me know any areas where I can improve!   
> I enjoyed writing this, and even though I wanted an ending that would bring people to tears, I couldn't leave it like that. I needed Cas and Dean to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Supernatural. I do not own any characters, etc. Just wanted to write my own story line. All comments welcome.


End file.
